The Kitten Chronicles
by ani-chan24
Summary: Yuuri buys Wolfram a Birthday present. Wolfram decides to show his appreciation. EXPECT NOTHIN GOOD! This is my first fic...please be gentle. Yaoi, YuuRam, maybe other pairings if new chapter asked for. Some spoilers if you didn't see certain episodes. Re


wooohoooo! This is my first ficcie! Alright, this is probly gonna be a one-shot, but who knows?Depends if I get any reviews asking for more chapters...if so, It'll probably be with gwendal and gunter...

Diclaimer if DOOM: I do not own Kyo Kara Maoh, though I happen to have many of the DVDs...

Anitelle: baka...

Shut yo' mouf! whoo, thank Ra I have a ghetto pass ( thank you TONIIIIII)

SA32: You're welcome nimrod.

Summary: Yuuri is told by Conrad that Wolfram's birthday is coming up so he decides to buy him something. Little did he know how much this gift makes Wolfram happy, so Wolfram decides to show his appreciation...

(oh and yah, I know in one episode Yuuri makes a cat sound that Wolfram says some kind of lizard or something makes and that cats make a different sound, but I'm just gonna pretend that Wolf's world doesn't have cats...

.;;)also, sorry if I make Wolfram quite OOC at parts...and some spilers from some episodes...if ya haven't already seen 'em. Also, this might be a bit racy for the young'ns, so Toni, this is a yaoi, don't read. wait...

Ack! Oh kay... to quickly clear somethings up, Anitelle is my yami/ muse/ demon side... w00t. She's a wolf demon...SA32 is my BFF's sn on here...shortened... yeah... She is in my fav. authors, you can tell who she would be... We'll just call her Toni...

Everyone else: anime sweatdrop

ANYWHO! ON WITH THE FIC!

"...What IS it?" Wolfram gave a look of suspicion at the adorable ball of fluff on his and Yuuri's bed.

" Well, in my world we call them cats... well, in this case, kittens..." Yuuri said, grinning and trying not to laugh at the way Wolfram eyed the little gray kitten. He picked up the cat with one hand and push Wolfram gently on the bed. " What are you doing, wim-" Wolfram's insult was cut short as Yuuri placed the adorable kitten (who ish wearing a red booooow) in Wolfram's arms. Wolfram tensed, but slightly relaxed when he was sure the cute little kitten wouldn't hurt him. 'I don't like this gift. I won't! It came from the wimp! Besides, he probably found it on the street!' He screamed in his mind. Yuuri noticed his fiance wasn't moving much. "If you don't like it, I can bring it back to the pet store, buy something else..."Yuuri suggested, a bit dissapointed that Wolfram didn't seem to like the gift. He had hoped that the kitten gift might cut a bit of the ever growing tension between him and his accidental fiance. 'Dammit Yuuri, you stupid wimp, now I'll feel guilty if you take it back... besides...it's so cute...'

Wolfram seemed to snap out of the little trance he was in and began petting the kitten, smiling at it unintentionally. Yuuri noticed this and a smile was back on his face in no time. "So...what's it's name?" Wolfram asked softly, petting the soft kitten and taking off the bow, which it had kept trying to cutely wiggle out of. "Well, HIS name is up to you..." Yuuri said, taking a seat next to Wolfram when he was sure that WOLFRAM wouldn't hurt him. "His? Well...um..." Wolfram had a cute thoughtful look on his face as he wondered what to name his new kitten. "How about, Kyonkichi?" He suggested, and couldn't help but giggle at the look of horror on his fiance's face. "Fine, fine, Kyo for short?" Yuuri smiled at the name Wolfram said and nodded his head in agreement. Wolfram picked up the kitten, staring into his little yellow eyes. "I...I've never gotten a gift like this... I've always wanted a pet, so badly, but my mother said I was too young... So...I pushed it back in my mind and my heart, though I've always wished for my mother...ANYONE...to get me a pet. I can't believe it was you who would fufill that little wish."

Yuuri looked at Wolfram with a suprised look, not expecting him to tell him something like that. He gasped when he noticed Wolfram's eyes glittering with unshed tears. Kyo (remembah, the cat) hopped off of Wolfram's lap and onto the floor, away from the two on the bed. Wolfram took the moment when Kyo jumped to the floor his advantage, pouncing on Yuuri and hugging him. Yuuri stiffened with suprise as Wolfram hugged him. He let go at least 30 seconds later, blushing pink. He stood up, picked up his kitten and walked out of the bedroom. Yuuri stayed in his frozen position for another half hour before Conrad came by and shook his shoulder, asking him if he was okay.

time change

Yuuri laughed with the others as Lady Celi smooshed her blonde son's face into her chest. Everyone sat around the large dinner table, which was overflowing with delicious food for a Birthday feast. Wolfram gasped for air as his mother finally let him go and took his seat near Yuuri. "Meow" Everyone blinked with suprise at the sound, looking for it's creator. A small squeak of suprise from Wolfram caught everyone's attention as they looked at the young Mazoku. A small ball of fluff sat atop his head. Yuuri was laughing as well as Conrad and Murata, as the others looked on confused at the fluff. "I thought he was in our room..." Wolfram muttered to Yuuri softly. "Wolfie dear, what's that?" His mother asked him, looking at the fluff ball with much curiousity.

"It's a cat... Yuuri gave him to me for my birthday..." Wolfram answered. "ohh..." Came the reply from those who hadn't been to Earth.

The rest of dinner went smoothly. Doria, the blonde maid, brought the kitten back to the bedroom, and everyone ate their fill. Wolfram opened his presents, An invention to help him strengthen his maryoku from Anissina, A book on Earth customs from Gunter, Everyone at the table (Yuuri, Wolfram, Ken Murata, Celi, Anissina, Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter) in a cute plushie set from Gwendal, A new, beautiful, black sheath for his sword from Conrad, A box of new BearBee paints and a new easel from The Great Sage, and... a note from his mother stating that her gift to him was in his and Yuuri's bedroom and not to open it til he went to bed.

They all soon had cake (after Yuuri and Murate explained what it was about) And bid each other good night.

Yuuri left to the bathroom to change into his blue pajamas as Wolfram opened a wrapped, rectangular package. There was note on top of what seemed to be clothing. Wolfram picked up the note, which read in neat writing,

'Wolfram- I noticed you only wear that pink nightgown to bed, I wanted to at least give you another option. Many people on Earth wear this, or so the Great Sage says. He gave me a few but I thought this one would look perfect on you! I'm sure Yuuri will like it as well. Yours truly, Mother.' Wolfram smiled slightly as he placed the box the clothing came in, the wrapping paper, and the note in a waste bin in the corner and changed into the clothes, climbing into bed. Yuuri came back in in a few minutes in his blue pajamas. He looked around and saw that Wolfram was already in bed. He couldn't help but smile at the fact that Wolfram made a little makeshift bed of his nightgown for Kyo to sleep on, which the little kitten gladly appreciated.

' Wait- nightgown? If he isn't wearing his nightgown...what IS he wearing?' He crept softly to the bed as pulled back the covers quickly, causing Wolfram to turn and look at him. "What was that about, wimp?" He asked, glaring at Yuuri. Yuuri's eyes widened, as he cried out, ''What are you wearing!" Wolfram was clad in a lacy, silky,emerald green lingerie set (ya know, loose tank top, shortshorts,...matching thong), a very different change of pace from his regular pink nightgown. "Present from Mother..." Yuuri groaned in his head as he slipped into bed with the blonde, muttering about killing Murata someday soon. Wolfram shivered and growled at Yuuri. "Pull the bedcovers back on us, I'm cold..." He whispered in Yuuri's ear, and as Yuuri pulled the covers back over Wolfram and him as well. "Do you smell that? It kinda smells like...flowers." Wolfram asked softly. Yuuri nodded in agreement and stiffened as Wolfram snuggled close to him. As he turned his head to look at Wolfram, said blonde took the advantage to kiss Yuuri hard. Yuuri's eyes widened to the size of saucers as he struggled to get away, before Wolfram finally let him go for air. "What was that about?" Yuuri asked in an exasprated voice as soon as he caught his breath. Instead of giving him a straight answer, Wolfram responded with another question. "I never truly 'thanked' you for my present, did I?"

Hee, I revised this. Anywho, I will make a new chapter for Gwendal/Gunter, if people ask/review...please? pretty please?


End file.
